Question: William ate 2 slices of pie. Nadia ate 5 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 7 slices of pie with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${7}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{10}$ of the pie.